Life, Friendship, and Puppy Dog Tails
by Ryth76
Summary: A series of 20 Kiba-centric 1 sentence stories. Mostly general with the original with the occasional pairing. Pairings mentioned are ShinoHana, KibaIno, KibaKaru, and KibaHina.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from writing this._

**A/N: **Please note that this has multiple pairings in it, including some unusual crack. The pairings included are ShinoHana, KibaHina, KibaIno, and KibaKaru. Most sentences include no pairings. As people have probably noticed, I enjoy writing these when I'm first start getting out of my writer's block.

Some pretentious jerk reviewed this story and accused me of breaking the rules and posting a _list. **THIS... IS NOT... A** **LIST.**_

-clears throat- One sentence stories are a somewhat popular and recent form of flash fiction (or drabbles) that restrict a story to a single sentence. They can be a bit hard to write well, especially when it's an _original_ story (and, yes, you can buy collections of one sentence original story collections; I own a few, along with some _two_-sentence story collections), because the goal is to write a story in one sentence that can be read and understood. I still enjoy writing them though, because they are rewarding, make me feel like I've accomplished something, and are fun to read. ONCE AGAIN: FLASH FICTION. NOT LIST.

* * *

**Life, Friendship, and Puppy Dog Tails**

**Train** – While he fretted over a potential future without his partner as the minutes dragged into hours, Shino reminded him in his low voice that waiting was a kind of training and Lee nodded his agreement – besides, it was only a standard check-up.

**Adult** – Kiba lurched over and puked as Naruto clapped his hands and cheered in a slurred voice; "Hurray for Kiba! Welcome to adult life!".

**Resolution – **They were to work with Suna for a few months, so as he headed to temple for the first time in the new year, Kiba decided this year Akamaru and him would become familiar with every stretch of sand in the Wind Country.

**Early –** Dew drops flung in the air from massive paws as Akamaru bounded up to his barely awake master; Kiba mumbled a good morning and mounted him, struggling not to fall back asleep as light began to peek over the Hokage mountain.

**Toilet – **Once Kiba was asked how he could work with an animal that drinks out of toilets – the terrified man woke up in the hospital two weeks later.

**Kind – ** Akamaru was a ninja dog, no one doubted, but only those close to him knew his pedigree.

**Paper** – Team 8 didn't trust the blue-haired leader of the Rain, but Akamaru reassured Kiba that she was a friend as he chewed happily on a giant bone made of chakra enforced paper – after all, Naruto trusted her.

**Sleep **– Kiba could smell his team-mates around him even while unconscious; it made for interesting dreams of kissing Hinata while Shino scowled with disapproval.

**Family – **Kiba could see smiling faces, fangs gleaming in the light, as he gave his sister's hand in marriage to his stoic team-mate; he wondered when someone so different from the clan started to feel like one of them.

**Reservation** – While Kiba was gruff and rather wild in his attitude towards others, he reserved a soft spot for his family, Akamaru, and Hinata.

**Tomorrow – **Kiba wanted to reassure Tsume that Kuromaru would be okay, but Hana stepped from the operation table and shook her head sadly; "He'll be gone by morning."

**Garden – **"Who grows these things?" Kiba hollered in frustration as the playful plant bounced him up and down in the air like a ball to the surprise of his team – then he realized Shino was laughing for the first time since they became team-mates and got really mad.

**North – **"It smells like lilacs with a hint of rosemary," Kiba answered jokingly when a dreamy genin asked him what North smelled like.

**Station – **A hodgepodge of scents and tastes greeted the young team as whistles blew around them and pedestrians clamored into the long segmented machinery that snapped and hissed like a snake; Kiba managed to puke on Shino's shoes before passing out from overload.

**Women **– There were few things that frustrated Kiba's mind to no end and left him utterly baffled, one was the other sex and the other was Shino – the only difference being that if he tried really hard, he could actually understand women somewhat.

**Exit** – Choked with smoke and unable to breathe, Kiba's hair was starting to singe from the intense heat as he leaped out the window to safety; a grateful couple took the two unconscious boys in his arms.

**Youthful** – Akamaru complained if he heard Lee call them youthful while training one more time he was going to nip his ankles, but Kiba warned him to be careful of Rock Lee's weights, adding that he felt the same way.

**Cash **– It was a lot of work, but it paid off – more missions meant more money, and money meant spoiling Akamaru and the interest of beautiful single women.

**Electricity – **It felt like a static shock when Ino took over his body and searched his mind for the memories that had been blocked during his days in captivity, and Kiba hoped she wouldn't find his thoughts about her; he realized as she returned to her body and couldn't look at him with a red face that she had, but to his surprise, they settled on a time and day for the first date two minutes later.

**Pharmacy – **Kiba sneezed as they walked down the aisle of cold medicines and grumbled just being in the drugstore made him feel sick, but he trudged on – Samui's team wouldn't be able to make the journey home unless they got over their cough and fever, and Kiba wasn't interested in seeing his hot-headed Cloud girlfriend leave so soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm not so much upset that someone wrote me a negative review as much as I am upset that a legit form of flash fiction was mistaken for a list. I deleted this story and reposted it to prevent the spread of misinformation regarding this form of flash fiction and the only way I could delete such a dismal review is by removing this entry. But I'm also going to repost what he said so everyone can see what a pathetic excuse for a reviewer he is.**  
**

_"Entries not allowed:_

_1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc._

(yada yada yada..._)_

_Your story is not allowed **under section 1 of the guidelines.**_

_As a suggestion with how to fix it - why not write a group of short stories with each one being based upon one of the points on **your list **and just having this being as a guide or a table of contents."_

... You say you are trying to help writers, and yet you can't be bothered to tell the difference between _short flash fiction_ and a _list_? Please, stop "helping".


End file.
